Misery Business
by CaliAli
Summary: He'd never thought that his miserable childhood and isolation from the world would bring him to Kagome, A dancer, who showed him the wonders of life, as well as it's darkest secrets . Shikon Jewel may not be a strip club, but it is a place of Misery Business . InuxKag AU R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the song Candyman.

Misery Business

Rating M for some sexual references and language use

Humor/Romance

Kagome-19; Inuyasha- 22

~IY~

Chapter One

-IY-

It was dark the night he left. With a few notes shoved into his pockets, a little money in his wallet and a black sports bag slung over his shoulder, Inuyasha was leaving his life in Osaka. His snowy white hair flew above him as he leapt from his second story window and as soon as his feet hit the soft grass he ran towards the road. He could already tell it was going to be a long night.

Soon enough Inuyasha found himself at the train station near his father's business, Takahashi Corporation. Walking into the station, he made sure to keep his black hoodie pulled over his head to keep his face covered. He walked over to the ticket booth to see the attendant half asleep only barely watching the small TV in the corner. He whacked on the glass to get the man's attention startling from his slightly slumbering state.

"What do you want?" the man asked annoyed at the interruption.

Making sure to keep his eyes shielded with his hood, he told the man his desired destination and paid for the one way ticket after getting the price. Sitting on the bench waiting for the train to arrive, Inuyasha thought about his plans. He had a friend, Miroku, who lived in Tokyo already. The man bartended at a club named the Shikon Jewel and offered Inuyasha a place to stay. They'd spoken just recently and Miroku was expecting him. He looked up when he heard the whistle blow. Time to go.

As he sat in the train seat, he picked a blue blanket out of his bag and curled up in his seat. He was all alone except for his thoughts. He was finally able to relax and get a little rest. The moving train lulled him into sleep and he drifted off to dreams of a new life. There was one for sure thing he knew.  
He was happy. He would finally be away from Naraku and he wouldn't have to be under the man's control anymore.

-IY-

Kagome Higurashi yawned as she scoured the kitchen above the dressing rooms in her place of work, Shikon Jewel. The raven haired beauty smiled and grabbed some Miso Soup that Sango had made earlier that day and reheated it. She was hungry and needed to grab a bite to eat before it was time to perform. She was actually a dancer and singer at Shikon Jewel, but she didn't get a chance to sing often.  
She's been working here for about a year and a half.

She finished her soup in record time when she heard Jakostu yell, "Kagome! Get your skinny ass down here! You're on in ten minutes!"

She scrambled down the stairs and into the dressing rooms where she almost ran into Jakostu, who was holding out a red corset, with white sparkles along the edges. Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed the garment and some fishnet stockings. After she was dressed, Kagome sat next to Sango at her mirror. Sango glanced over and smirked at her friend.

"Kagome!" Jakostu yelled once again.

She whipped around, "What the fuck do you want Jakostu?"

"Shoes." He said and chucked her black pumps at her. Kagome caught them and apologized to her coworker. He glared and flounced off, feather's and torn garments in his hands as he went to sew them.  
Sango and Kagome were called onto stage, and walked on with Kanna, Rin, Hikari, Ayame and the rest of their group.

-IY-

He was late, as usual. Miroku was late, forty-five minutes late to be exact. He could never count on his friend to be on time. Inuyasha sat on a bench a block from the Tokyo train station which, even at this hour, was still bustling with activity. Just then a black car pulled up and an apologetic Miroku leaned out of the window.  
"Hey man," Miroku said. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up. Let's get going I'm already an hour late for the club."

The hanyou rolled his amber eyes as he made his way around to the passenger side. He threw his bag into the back seat, changed his shirt, then stuffed his money and jacket into the bag. Miroku glanced at him before they started talking about inconsequential things. Mostly why Miroku was late . As their conversation came to a close and they pulled up to Shikon Jewel, Miroku turned serious eyes to his friend and asked, "Why did you leave Inuyasha?"

His friend just glanced at him and got out of the car. Miroku rolled his eyes and left the question unanswered. He didn't want to get into a fight with Inuyasha, especially not tonight. They went through the back door of the club and into the employee lounge. There were extra uniforms for the bartenders and Inuyasha was able to claim one as Miroku dressed in his own. They headed out into the club which was already bustling with activity. They got behind the bar and started completing some backed up orders. Soon the dancers decided to start their show. A woman stood in the middle of the line they were making. All the yelling in the club silenced, as soon as they stepped on stage. A man said a line, then a voice from the heavens, as Inuyasha dubbed it, broke the silence.

-IY-

Kagome was blinded momentarily by the spotlight, as it settled on her. She looked out to the crowd and Bankostu said his line to start her song. Then her girls said theirs, then hers.

_Bankostu- Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
The girls- Candyman, candyman  
Bankostu-Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
The girls-Sweet sugar candyman_

Kagome tensed up, this the one she had to really sing, since they couldn't find a good enough Japanese track for it. 'Alright.' she thought. 'Here I go.'

_Kagome and the girls- I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

**_(Christina Aguilera's Candyman)_**

-IY-

Inuyasha literally stopped breathing, and Miroku punched his shoulder lightly. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Inuyasha nodded as if in a trance, and the song continued.

She was wearing a lace corset, that was red in color, and a blue skirt. She had on some black heels, that made her tower over the audience. and her blue eyes glistened.

"That's Kagome. Her stage name is Miko." Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the woman on stage, and looked at Miroku. "I'll introduce you Inuyasha…if you want."

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

WORD COUNT - 1148

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm actually REALLY SICK so, unfortunately it isn't as long as it should be. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**DO NOT OWN **

* * *

Chapter Two

-IY-

This was a very long night for Kagome. When she finally stumbled back into the dressing room, it was around one o'clock in the morning and the club was just emptying out. She got changed into a combo of a tee shirt and a pair of shorts that hit about high thigh. After that she walked out into the empty club and sat on one of the bar stools in front of her best friend Sango's boyfriend Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku." She said accepting the daiquiri he handed her.

"Hey Kagome. Where is the lovely Sango?" He asked leaning over the bar towards her an eyebrow raised.

"She'll be out in a few."

"Oh." Miroku sighed leaning back. "By the way... I have someone to introduce you to." He ended the sentence with excitement lacing his tone. "Ok..." Kagome looked at him oddly as he ran off to grab whoever it was he was introducing her to.

After a few minutes Miroku returned to see Sango was sitting next to her and had stole her daiquiri. Inuyasha was fidgeting behind him, wringing his hands together nervously.

Inuyasha wasn't very good around girls, well anyone for that matter. He had been hidden away his entire life because of his heritage, and now thought that people would exploit him because of it. Little did he know, hanyou's were a lot more common than he thought.

His father, being the big business tycoon that he is, kept him hidden away because in the world of money hanyou actually _were _uncommon. Which is hard to believe after living in the real world.

"Kagome?" Miroku said to the dancer to capture her attention. "I would like to introduce you to my friend...Inuyasha." his friend stepped out from behind him. His ears twitching and chewing on his lip.

Kagome smiled at him, and reached across the bar for his hand. "It's great to meet you, Inuyasha. Name's Kagome Higurashi." He looked at Miroku and back at the girl's hand. Then he reached out and shook it, almost like a feather. Fear that he would injure her with a simple handshake boiled through his blood.

Miroku spoke up again, saying something that caused the reaction of Sango spitting out daiquiri, Kagome almost fell out of her chair and Inuyasha stumbled into the back of the bar.

"So, Kagome, Inuyasha's bunking at your place right?"

She rolled her eyes and gave Miroku a glare. "Ok, but only because you have Sango, and your apartment is so small I get claustrophobic just looking inside of it."

About twenty minuets later they were piling Inuyasha's bags into Kagome's car. It was a small car she had gotten from her mother on her sixteenth birthday. It was almost three in the morning so Inuyasha and Kagome decided to head home.

The drive to her apartment was an awkward one. Kagome asked Inuyasha a few basic questions to which he could not give any real answer too. Then it was silence, Inuyasha was dying to ask her about well...everything. He wanted to know everything about her. It was uncharacteristic for him yet, he had this natural pull to the mysterious Kagome Higurashi.

They pulled into a parking lot with a huge building on the side that housed condos. Kagome gave him a soft smile and got out of the car, with Inuyasha trailing behind her his hands filled with bags.

They walked into the complex and said hello to the door attendant before going into the silver elevator. They went up three floors and then walked to Kagome's condo.

The condo was large, fitted with a large living room with a connecting kitchen and a poofy white sofa. A door was parallel to the entryway and that was the bedroom.

There were two bathrooms, one in the bedroom and one connecting to the living room. Inuyasha was happy to be here.

-IY-

Kagome glanced warily at the hanyou that now lived in her condo. She spoke then roughly, her voice horse. "All right, Inuyasha. Lets get some sleep. You can unpack in the morning. Uh...There's only one bedroom. You don't mind sharing right?"

Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed, before nodding his head in a silent yes. She gave him a smile then guided him to the bedroom. She went into the bathroom to change and he said he'd change in the bedroom.

She had on a pair of short black shorts and a white tee shirt. She had on high thigh socks too.

When she came out Inuyasha laid in the bed, already sleeping like a baby.

She quickly joined him and turned over, falling asleep.

-IY-

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of bacon frying, and the smell of eggs. He got up out of the bed and carefully opened the bedroom door. In the kitchen stood Kagome, humming a song. The TV was off, only the sound of a radio filled the silence.

He walked out, as he was pulling a shirt on. He sat down on a bar stool and watched Kagome cook.

"Good Morning Inuyasha!" She sang and smiled over at him. "Morning." He said, "Hey, Kagome...what time do we go to work?"

She raised a brow at him and said, "I go around 4:30 to practice. You can come with me. Everyone else shows up around 5:00.

The pair lounged around Kagome's apartment for a few hours, watching movies, sharing interests, and eating ramen, preoccupying their time.

When four o'clock rolled around, Kagome grabbed a bag which was hidden under her bed, and yelled for Inuyasha to come and help her.

"Inuyasha! I need you!" Kagome yelled out the door while rummaging around in her dresser drawers.

"Wench, you don't have to scream. I'm right here." The egotistical hanyou snorted, "What do you want?"

Kagome, while here back was turned rolled her eyes and said, "Grab that bag on the bed. Bring it here and hold it open for me."

Inuyasha did as she asked and held the duffel open beside her, then the dancer tossed a mountian of corsets, fishnets, wigs, and socks in there. She plucked a few skirts from her drawer, and tossed them in as well. Beside the dresser was a smaller bag which Inuyasha guessed contained her make-up and cosmetics.

"Ok!" Kagome said as she shouldered the smaller bag and grabbed her shoes, slipping them on as she waled out the door, Inuyasha on her heels.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Inuyasha grunted and shook the bag he shouldered.

"Just put it in the back." Kagome replied as she climbed in the front seat.

Inuyasha climbed in the passenger seat beside her and Kagome zoomed off towards the club.

-IY-

Inuyasha watched Kagome head off towards the dressing room, with her two bags, after declining his offer to help.

He sighed and walked off towards the bar, another long night of bartending looming in the distance.

By the time Miroku arrived with Sango on his arm, it was around five-fifteen. He kissed his fiance, and got behind the bar with Inuyasha.

"Ok, Inuyasha ready for another long night?"

"I guess. Why do you guys use covers if Kagome can sing so well?"

Miroku stilled his movements, then whipped around. "Shhhh! Don't say her name! She's Miko. Kagome does not exist until after hours! You got that?" Miroku whispered furiously.

"Fuck you asshole, I was just asking.."

Inuyasha was about to stomp off until an ear shattering scream was heard.

"Help!"

WORD COUNT-1261

* * *

Unedited...waiting on beta. Thought I should post this anyway. Please check out my deviantart for some drawings! Thanks!


End file.
